


Klainanigans!The Naughty Spot

by Ellie226



Series: Klainanigans! [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine hates time out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klainanigans!The Naughty Spot

Blaine was sitting on his stupid chair, staring at the stupid wall. He hated time out. Shifting, he tried to find a position that was less awful.

It was impossible. Blaine could hear Daddy and Kurt behind him, making dinner, and he was bored. And hungry. And irritated. Blaine knew that he needed to finish his homework, but Daddy and Kurt were done already, and sitting still at the table was driving him crazy. He hadn’t meant to be bad, but he wanted to play Fruit Ninja. Just for a minute or two.

But when Daddy saw that Blaine wasn’t doing his homework, and was instead playing with his phone, Daddy sent him to time out. Which wasn’t fair at all because time out was no fun, and Blaine hadn’t meant to be naughty.

Sighing, Blaine peeked behind him. Daddy and Kurt were having fun, and he was stuck in the corner. 

“Turn back around,” Daddy said. He’d been keeping an eye on Blaine, and he felt like this was the millionth time he’d uttered those words. “Last chance munchkin; if I have to remind you about time out rules again, then I’m starting your time over.”

Blaine didn’t say anything, turning back to face the corner and sighing heavily. He sniffled a little. He hated time out. He tried really hard to sit still, but he just couldn’t. After shifting again, he heard Daddy sigh heavily.

“That’s it Blaine Riley,” Noah lectured, walking over and kneeling next to his boyfriend. “I’m starting the timer over; I don’t want to come back over here to tell you to sit still or be quiet. Understood?”

Blaine nodded, chin trembling badly. He wasn’t trying to be bad. Daddy returned to the kitchen, still watching Blaine carefully. What should have been a simple twenty minute time out was turning into an epic battle of wills, and Noah was more than a little sick of it.

Luckily for both of them, Blaine somehow managed to remain still and quiet enough that Daddy let him out of time out when dinner was ready. Of course, Blaine spent a good 15 minutes clinging to Daddy and apologizing, but time out was over, and Noah put it out of his head.

A week later, Blaine and Kurt were both in time out. If Noah was being completely honest, this time was more Kurt’s fault than Blaine’s. They’d been told that they couldn’t have any cookies before dinner. Although Kurt was the one trying to sneak cookies, he’d sent Blaine to distract Daddy.

They were waiting in their respective corners, Kurt sitting up straight and staring at the wall, hands in his lap, in an effort to skip any spankings that Daddy might be thinking about. Blaine, on the other hand, was shifting every thirty seconds, looking straight up at the ceiling, and sniffling.

“Blaine, sit still,” Daddy said, irritable. He didn’t understand why it was so hard. “I’m restarting your time,” he added, when Blaine didn’t stop moving.

That got a frustrated whine, and Blaine drew his knees up so he could press his face against them. Daddy had to restart his time three more times, and Blaine ended up spending close to an hour in the corner before he was finally released with a quick swat and an admonishment to keep his hands out of the cookie jar.

Blaine spent the rest of the afternoon following Daddy around. Noah kept trying to get Blaine settled on the floor with toys, or on the couch with a book, but Blaine wasn’t having it. Instead, he followed Daddy around the apartment, “helping.”

It was only two days later that Daddy came home to a fire. Blaine was the first one home, and Daddy was horrified to see Blaine standing by the sink, something clearly in flames.

“What’s going on?” Daddy asked, rushing to the sink and turning on the water. Once the fire went out, Daddy was not pleased to see the remains of Blaine’s chemistry book.

Blaine had backed away from Daddy, eyes wide and hands nervously covering his bottom. “We finished our last class today,” he said slowly.

Daddy closed his eyes and counted to ten, before asking, “So you lit your book on fire?” in a voice that was barely calm.

“I-I-I,” Blaine stuttered. Daddy looked pissed, and Blaine knew that this probably looked bad. He was definitely about to get spanked.

Noah turned back toward the sink, taking in the half empty bottle of rubbing alcohol and the matches. Facing away from Blaine, Daddy said, “I’d like you to go and sit in time out please.”

Blaine’s eyes filled with tears, and he whimpered, “No time out Daddy!”

Noah turned around, furious. Taking one of Blaine’s arms, he half turned the boy and landed several hard smacks to his bottom. “You go to time out right now.”

Blaine rushed to the corner then, already crying, and Noah turned back to the sink to begin picking up the mess that Blaine had made.

He didn’t know what had possessed Blaine to think that lighting rubbing alcohol on fire was a good idea, but he knew that he couldn’t handle it right now. He was way too angry to spank Blaine. 

After cleaning up the mess in the kitchen, Daddy decided to take a shower; he needed to cool off. When he went to tell Blaine that, he was very frustrated to see that Blaine was looking around, wriggling nervously.

Walking to the corner, he knelt. “Sit still. I’m too angry to deal with you. Stay here. I’d better not see any more moving, or your punishment is going to be much worse,” he stated quietly.

Blaine nodded, face stained with tears. He tried not to say anything. If he could just sit perfectly still, then Daddy would see he was trying.

Noah went to the bathroom. After washing up, he stayed under the cool spray, trying to calm himself. He knew that this was due more to Blaine’s tendency to do things without thinking as opposed to active naughtiness. However, this was dangerous.

He finally got out of the shower, toweling off and getting dressed again. Then, with a sigh, he returned to the dining room, where he found Blaine in hysterics.

“Monkey,” Daddy was to the corner in an instant, next to Blaine. “What’s wrong?”

Blaine didn’t move from his spot, although he continued to sob hysterically into his hands. “Was bad,” he gasped out.

“Oh monkey,” Daddy murmured, standing up and then sitting in the chair, pulling Blaine into his lap. “You weren’t bad. You made a bad choice. That’s all.” He rocked a little.

“You leaved me in time out forever because I was bad,” Blaine wailed.

“No munchkin,” Daddy told him, rocking and trying to keep his voice calm. “I left you in time out because Daddy was mad, and I needed some time to calm down before I spanked you.”

“Because you’re too angry to deal wif me,” Blaine sobbed, gasping and choking.

Daddy put Blaine down, standing up and then picking him up. “I was too angry to spank you. I needed to calm down. That’s all. I was angry because you made a bad choice.”

“You were mad at me.”

“I was angry at the choice you made. Not at you munchkin; I don’t ever get mad at you.”

Blaine continued crying, and Daddy walked over to the rocker. Sitting, he rocked them both and rubbed Blaine’s back. They were lucky that today was Kurt’s late class; Daddy didn’t even want to consider what Kurt’s response to Blaine being this upset would be.

It took Blaine a while, but his sobs finally slowed to a hiccuping stop. He stayed curled up in Daddy’s lap, clutching Puck’s tee shirt between both fists and not saying anything. Daddy let him rest for a few minutes, but then he figured they needed to talk.

“Blow,” he instructed quietly, holding a tissue to Blaine’s nose. Unlike Kurt, Blaine complied without any complaint. Daddy helped him wipe his nose, then he began talking softly. “That was a whole lot of upset monkey.”

“Sorry I was bad,” Blaine whispered, voice scratchy from all the crying.

“Were you bad?” Daddy whispered back.

“Sorry ‘bout my bad choices Daddy,” Blaine corrected himself.

Daddy nodded, keeping up the smooth rocking motion. “That’s right. What did I tell you about being bad?”

“Is bad behavior, not bad me,” Blaine recited.

“My smart little monkey,” Daddy praised. “What about when I get upset?”

“You’re not never mad at me; sometimes you get mad ‘bout bad behavior, but you love me all the time.”

“That’s exactly right.” Daddy rocked for a few minutes, before he continued, “Can you explain to me why you were so upset?”

Blaine’s lip trembled a little bit, and he slid his thumb in his mouth before mumbling, “I hate time out.”

“Well, you’re not supposed to like it monkey. It’s a punishment.”

Blaine nodded. That was true. “I know Daddy. I just getted upset because I hate time out the most.”

“More than getting spanked?” Daddy asked. He was genuinely confused by all of this. He knew that Blaine had trouble with time out, but he had assumed that Blaine felt pretty much the same way that Kurt did, that time outs were preferable to getting spanked.

Blaine’s brow furrowed, and he tried to explain himself. “I don’t yike getting spanked,” he clarified. “I just don’t yike time out more. It’s the most bad.”

“Why?” Daddy asked.

Blaine withdrew his thumb from his mouth, thinking carefully. “I have some water now please Daddy?”

“You can absolutely have some water, but we’re still going to talk about this.” Once Daddy was certain that Blaine understood that, he stood up and went to set Blaine down in the chair. Blaine’s arms wrapped tightly around Daddy’s neck.

“I come too please?” he said, squeezing Daddy.

Noah obligingly carried Blaine out to the kitchen, getting ice water in a sippy cup for Blaine.

“Glass,” Blaine tried to insist.

Daddy shook his head, “I don’t think so monkey. It’s a sippy cup for you.”

Blaine made a face, but he accepted the sippy cup without any more complaints. “Thank you,” he remembered.

“You’re welcome monkey,” Daddy said, carrying Blaine back out to the rocker. “Now, I want you to explain to me why you hate time out the most please.”

Blaine laid his head against Daddy’s chest, not wanting to look Noah in the eye. After taking a deep breath, he explained, “I’m bad.”

“No you’re not, and if I hear you say that again, you’re going to be stuck writing lines. Got it munchkin? I’m sick of hearing you say that you’re bad.”

“No,” Blaine sighed, embarrassed. “I’m bad at time out.”

“Don’t tell Daddy no,” Noah lectured, continuing to rock even as he chastised Blaine. “And you owe me some lines now.”

“No, but you’re not list’ning!” Blaine cried, frustrated. “I’m bad at time out. I can’t sit still, and I hate not bein’ able to see nothin’ ‘cept the wall. I try, but I hate not knowing nothin’ ‘bout anything that’s happening, and I can’t see you or Kurt, and I try, but I can’t do it. It’s too hard, and then you’re dis’pointed, and I get extra spankin’, and and and...”

Daddy nodded, trying to understand what Blaine was saying to him. “Okay monkey. Shhh. You’re okay. Take a breath.”

Blaine took a shuddery breath, before he concluded with, “An’ I just wanna be good for you Daddy, but time out is hard.”

“Oh monkey,” Daddy sighed, rubbing Blaine’s back. “That was a whole lot of feelings, huh?”

Blaine nodded, putting his thumb in his mouth and leaning into Daddy. “I know time out is for when I do something naughty, but I just don’t yike it Daddy. Is okay though. I’ll try harder.”

“Is there something that you think we could do that would make time out easier?”

Blaine shrugged, rubbing at his nose, “Isn’t ‘posed to be easy Daddy; it’s for when I’m ba-” he corrected himself, “When I do somethin’ bad.”

“Yeah,” Noah allowed, “but that doesn’t mean it should be torture. It’s like, we don’t use switches, do we?”

Blaine shook his head, “No. Just the one time. Because switches is very very very bad. Kurt says they hurted a lot when you used ‘em. ‘cept they didn’t hurt that bad, but is still very bad.”

“They are,” Daddy agreed. “They hurt, but spankings always hurt. We don’t use switches because it’s too hard for me. That doesn’t mean I don’t punish you guys. It doesn’t even mean that I don’t spank you two. It just means that switches aren’t something we use anymore. So maybe we need to change time out a little. Is there something that would make it easier for you?”

Blaine gave that thought serious consideration, before saying, “Is hard to sit still Daddy. I know I’m ‘posed to, but I feel twitchy if I can’t move. An’ I don’t yike not seeing things.”

Daddy didn’t really understand the purpose of time out if those were the rules, but he really didn’t want another meltdown like that. “Why don’t we try this?” Daddy asked. “You sit in time out, but we’ll get rid of the chair. We can get you like a little rug instead? As long as you stay on the rug, you can move however you want.”

“Kurt will yike not havin’ stupid time out chairs. He says they’re tacky.” Blaine said seriously.

Noah nodded, but corrected Blaine, “Well, we’ll still have the one. Kurt doesn’t get upset about sitting in time out, so we’ll keep his.”

“Kurt wouldn’t yike that. It isn’t fair.”

“Who is supposed to worry about that?”

“I know, but I don’t wan’ Kurt to get mad at me!” Blaine explained, voice cracking a little.

“Monkey, I’m not saying you won’t have time out. I’m just saying that time out is going to be a little bit different for you.”

“But not Kurt?”

Daddy carded his fingers through Blaine’s hair, “I use different consequences for you and Kurt because different stuff works. I’m not going to start treating you two the same because you aren’t the same. And that’s not yours to worry about anyway.”

“Yes sir,” Blaine mumbled.

“Okay,” Daddy sat up straight, helping Blaine to his feet. “We still need to talk about the fire.”

Blaine nodded, “I lighted my book on fire, and that’s naughty. I know. I didn’t do it to be on purpose naughty though Daddy. I just didn’t think so good.”

“So you understand why you’re getting punished?”

Blaine nodded, and Noah stifled a sigh as he tugged down jeans and underwear and pulled his boyfriend over his knee. “You don’t ever play with matches. Not ever,” he lectured, bringing his hand down with an audible crack.

“You seriously don’t light rubbing alcohol on fire! Do you realize how dangerous that was?” he continued spanking as he lectured.

Blaine couldn’t help but begin whimpering and wiggling. Daddy was spanking really hard! “I know! I know! ‘m sorry!” he squeaked out.

Daddy nodded at that, not lightning his swats at all; this was not a lesson that Daddy ever wanted to repeat. Thinking of what could have happened if the notoriously exuberant Blaine had managed to spill some of the accelerant on his clothing, Daddy continued, “You know? Because if you knew, we wouldn’t be here. Do you understand what could have happened?”

“‘m sorry!” Blaine cried. “I am! I won’t never do it ‘gain! Promise!”

“I know you won’t do it again,” Daddy said. “Because when I’m done here? You won’t even think about touching a match again.”

“Daaaaadddddddyyyyyyyy,” Blaine wailed, a long drawn out sound. He didn’t know what to say or do. He really hadn’t been thinking; now that Daddy had said something, he realized that maybe lighting his book on fire was not such a good idea.

Daddy hated doing this. He especially hated doing it to Blaine who almost always realized that he’d done something wrong before Daddy ever started spanking. The hairbrush had only been used to finish up spankings before, never more than a dozen slaps with it, simply because Blaine became hysterical. But he couldn’t repeat this lesson. The fact that Blaine hadn’t hurt himself was just dumb luck; Daddy would rather make him really really upset now that have to take him to the ER.

So, picking up the brush, he laid it down on Blaine’s bottom. “Do you understand why I have to do this?” he asked softly.

“Dadddddyyyy! No brush! PLEASE no brush! I promise I won’t do it ‘gain!” Blaine tried his hardest to scramble off of Daddy’s lap; Kurt referred to it as “The Weapon of Ass Destruction” (only when Daddy wasn’t around though). They’d tried to get rid of it once, and it had not gone well.

Daddy nearly dropped the brush when he tried to restrain Blaine a bit more. “I know you won’t be doing it again, but do I spank you or Kurt for doing stuff in the future?”

Blaine stopped at that, trying to figure out what Daddy meant. Finally, he hazarded, “Yes?”

“No,” Daddy began spanking with the brush, “I don’t. I spank you for stuff you already did. Whether you do it again or not has no bearing on whether I’m going to spank you for it now. You made a bad choice already.”

“But ‘m sorry!” Blaine cried tearfully. 

“Sorry doesn’t fix it if you hurt yourself Blaine Riley. It won’t fix it if you burn down the apartment building and hurt someone else.”

“I KNOW!” Blaine flat out wailed this as Daddy tilted him further forward and began applying the brush where he sat. “Won’t never happen ‘gain Daddy! PROMISE PROMISE!”

Daddy nodded, continuing the spanking. “It better not kiddo because if I find out you’ve even thought about lighting a candle, this spanking will seem like love taps. You understand?”

“Yeeeeeessssss siiiiiiirrrrr.”

Daddy brought the brush down a few more times, then stopped finally. Blaine was limp, sobbing hysterically. That had hurt. That was probably the worst spanking he’d ever received from Daddy.

Looking at the state of Blaine’s poor butt, Daddy put down the brush and gently rubbed Blaine’s back. “All done munchkin. You’re okay,” he murmured.

Blaine sobbed, fighting his way up so he could cling to Daddy. Pants and underwear long gone, kicked off mid-spanking, he collapsed against Daddy, shaking and crying.

“‘m sorry ‘m sorry ‘m sorry. Was a bad, stupid, dumb thing to do. ‘m sorry,” he kept repeating.

“Alright monkey,” Daddy pulled Blaine into his lap, taking care to keep pressure off of his bottom. “It’s all done now. You got punished, and I know you’re not going to do that again.”

“Not never never never never,” Blaine promised fervently. He kept readjusting his grip on Noah’s clothing, and Daddy felt like Blaine was trying to strangle him.

“It’s okay angel,” Daddy promised him. “Punishment’s over.”

Blaine nodded, clinging to Daddy as he finished crying himself out. Daddy hugged him, occasionally murmuring reassurances. It took a while, but Blaine finally stopped, and they sat in silence for a while.

“Did you eat anything when you got home?” Daddy asked.

Blaine shook his head. “‘m a little hungry Daddy.”

“I need ice cream,” Noah told him, standing Blaine up. “How about you put your pants back on, and I’ll get us a snack?”

When Kurt got home twenty minutes later, he found his boyfriends cuddled together on the couch. They was already in their pajamas, even though it wasn’t even 5:00 yet, and they were eating ice cream.

“No fair,” he complained.

Noah smiled at him, “We’re having a pajama party. Why don’t you go change, and you can have some ice cream when you come back?”

Kurt hurried back to the bedroom, changing in record time. Ice cream tended to disappear when Daddy was around, and Kurt thought that it looked like Ben & Jerry’s. He wanted some. 

Racing back to the couch, he dropped on the other side of Daddy and opened his mouth expectantly, giving a little shiver of pleasure when Daddy obligingly gave him a bite.

“How come we’re eating ice cream before dinner?” he garbled around the mouthful of ice cream.

Blaine sat up straighter so he could look at Kurt. He hid his wince as he explained, “Because it’s a pajama party Kurt. We’re eating dessert first, and Daddy said we could order pizza for dinner! An’ we’re going to watch a movie while we eat!”

Kurt wasn’t sure why eating in their pajamas made it a party, but he was happy for any excuse to have some ice cream.

“I figured that we’d all had a rough semester,” Daddy explained, lifting the spoon to his own mouth. “Thought we deserved to have a fun night.”

Content with that explanation, Kurt snuggled deeper against Daddy, reaching one arm across to pat Blaine’s leg. Ice cream and pizza on the couch sounded perfect.


End file.
